1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that functions as a cargo carrier that is removably attached to a tailgate hitch receiver and that can hold various accessories and that can convert to a wheeled cart, pulled either by hand or by a velocipede.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many sport utility vehicle (SUV) and pickup truck owners, and even some automobile owners find that they simply lack sufficient cargo storage capacity for many trips and turn to tailgate hitch mounted carriers in order to increase the cargo capacity of the vehicle. Such hitch mounted carriers, which come in varying architectures, are removably attached to the tailgate hitch found on the rear of the vehicle and extend rearwardly therefrom. The carriers have a relatively flat bottom with peripheral sidewalls extending upwardly therefrom in order to help keep the cargo thereon. Some sidewalls have openings or are otherwise formed as a frame and truss configuration in order to provide tie-down points for the cargo that is loaded onto the carrier. Many carriers are very strong and sturdy and can carrier a fair amount of relatively heavy cargo.
Tailgate hitch mounted carriers are very versatile in increasing the cargo capacity of the vehicle to which such carriers are attached. However, such carriers are a unitary function article in that upon arrival at a destination, for example a picnic ground, the carriers tend to offer little further utility to their use, other than possibly acting as a temporary storage platform for which a fold out table may be better suited. Often the user has other needs at the destination, such as helping support a grill or securing a pop-up canopy from sun and wind effects. Such additional needs can either be met through labor, such as digging a hole for the post of the grill and securing the grill therein, or providing an appropriate anchoring device for the canopy. However, such need resolutions either require time-consuming and often difficult manual labor on the part of the user or his or her entourage, or the carrying of additional cargo which may require sacrificing other desired articles from being transported despite the use of the carrier.
Additionally, current carriers do no offer help in transporting cargo other via the vehicle to which they are attached. In order to transport cargo other than via the vehicle, other carrying devices must be employed, such as coolers or dollies, which devices take up further cargo capacity of the vehicle, leaving less room for other accessories.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that can increase the overall utility of a typical tailgate hitch mounted carrier so that the carrier has substantial utility to a user beyond the primary cargo transport function. Such a device must provide support for a variety of articles in order to reduce the need for time-consuming and difficult manual labor or the need to transport additional articles. Such a device must offer assistance in cargo transport when detached from the vehicle to which the carrier is attached. Such a device must be of relatively simple construction and be easy to use.